Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor and turbine sections include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The turbine blades rotate and extract energy from hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine.
An engine case may support one or more blade outer air seal (BOAS) segments, which are provided adjacent the tips of the rotating blades and establish an outer flow path boundary for the hot combustion gasses. BOAS segments are typically supported relative to the engine case by a plurality of attachment hooks. In one known example, the attachment hooks of the BOAS segments connect to corresponding attachment hooks of the engine case.